


“Don’t kink shame me.”

by SomePiece



Series: Kinktober 2020 [29]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 3rd person pov, F/M, Hand Jobs, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece
Summary: Just a little pwp thing, based on the prompt in the title. Part of Kinktober challenge I was running on my blog.
Relationships: Basil Hawkins/Original Female Character(s), Basil Hawkins/Reader, Basil Hawkins/You
Series: Kinktober 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108565
Kudos: 13





	“Don’t kink shame me.”

Her hands on his shoulders put him off his thoughts. At first, Hawkins tensed, not used to being approached so casually, not so comfortable with being touched. But familiar, warm fingers were patient and stubborn, they explored the tired and taut knots along his back, shoulders and nape. He let out a shaky sigh and slowly relaxed, slumping against the back of the chair. As she was standing right behind him, the back of his head rested against her bosom. She either wasn’t wearing anything or just a very thin shirt - he could perfectly feel her bra, even despite the thick layer of his hair between the two of them. He knew that bra way too well. It wasn’t a piece of undergarments she would wear for everyday.

“What’s on your mind?” He simply asked, never keen on subtleties and games.

“The cards haven’t told you?” She teased and placed a kiss on top of his head. Her lips, as soft as hot, tickled his scalp and Hawkins had to admit he liked this feeling. 

“If I asked them about every single trivial thing, I’d never put the deck away.”

He could feel her smirking, “Oh? So am I a trivial thing for you?”

“I haven’t said that.”

He turned so he could see her better. Impish sparkles in her eyes were speaking for itself and Hawkins understood them more clearly than any word she could say instead. He exhaled loudly through nose and, resigned, leaned the chair back, not too far away but enough for her to slip on his lap. Now he could have a good look on her and his body reactions betrayed him, his burning cheeks faster than twitch a twitch in pants for a mere few seconds. He was right, she barely had anything on her. Fine, almost transparent shirt did a great job on exposing her bra. And said bra right now was in a perfect display, right in front of his face.

She didn’t lose time, as always when they were getting intimate. Moments when Hawkins was in mood were rare and he was too easy to shy away. She swiftly unbuckled his pants and took his growing erection in one hand. In the other she was holding a little bottle of lotion; this one Hawkins also knew well. Heavy yet erotic and pleasant scent filled the room as she poured some on the tip of his cock. Hawkins bit the lower lip to soothe the hiss: the lotion wasn’t as cold as it could be, but still not warmed enough for his taste.

“Sorry,” she murmured and started moving her hand, up and down, in a calm yet steady rhythm. Her gentle, beautiful fingers and elegant moves of a slender and skilled wrist were a sight he could kill for - yet, he couldn’t help but tilt his head back and close his eyes. It had… been a while. While way too long to resist the urges of the body. Hawkins let out a relaxed moan, the precum stained her fingers even though she barely touched him. 

Her other hand was unhurriedly exploring his neck. He could feel her nails grazing his skin along the line of trachea and, soon after, her hot breath lingering over his Adam’s apple. She definitely was taking her time with him, playing with him like with a kitten, teasing and asking and trying. Yet, the grasp on his cock was firm and steady. She knew what she was doing. And she knew what he loved.

He expected her lips to finally meet his skin. She liked it and liked to pepper it with kisses - and sometimes, if he was the one more dominating, she wasn’t too shy to bite him as well. But still, Hawkin’s body almost jolted in shock when she sealed them around his sensitive spot and started sucking. She stopped, feeling the tension underneath her, but didn’t withdraw.

“You can continue,” he assured her, his voice a bit shaky - too shaky for his liking - and he didn’t need to wait long for her answer. It was… weird. In a pleasant way but still weird; wet suction was causing little itchy needles stinging his gentle skin, soon soothed by her skilled tongue. And there was a rhythm in that, as he could tell, rhythm matching the moves of her hand over his cock and the other, gliding through his hair. As usually calm and motionless, he couldn’t help himself but buck hips towards her. She released his skin and licked the fresh hickey. Obviously, he couldn’t see her. But he could feel her lips curving into a grin.

“What’s got into you?” Their eyes met and by her gaze Hawkins knew this was not the first new thing he would see tonight. “I would never guess you’re into such kind of games.”

“Don’t kink shame me,” she said before claiming his lips hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, I'll really appreciate, if you leave a kudo and/or a comment (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡
> 
> This was written for a request on my writing tumblr some-piece. I encourage you to visit it, since I'm far more active there. And from time to time I am open for requests ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
